


Stalling Out of Sight

by Dreamcaster



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but also not?, completely silly, vc2's cast is criminally overlooked tho so imma see what i can do~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcaster/pseuds/Dreamcaster
Summary: Lotte and Melissa, upon graduating to snipers, have found themselves with an abundance of free alone time. Melissa spends most of it fantasizing about Zeri. Lotte spends most of it making sure Melissa can do her job.
Relationships: Lotte Netzel/Melissa Dalen
Kudos: 2





	Stalling Out of Sight

It was your standard bright and sunny school day at Lanseal Military Academy—and sunny days meant drills.

Then again, at Lanseal, overcast days also meant drills under murky, gray clouds. Rainy days meant drills in deep, sludgy mud. Snowy days meant drills over freezing, slippery ice. Really, the only difference between any given day was just how much that day’s drill would annoy the student body as a whole. (The ice drills, in particular, were _not_ very popular.)

However, sunny drills meant that things could afford to get a bit more elaborate in terms of scale. And as such, it meant that today, the wide open fields just outside of the academy grounds were used for inter-class skirmishes.

One class versus another, capture the base at either end of the field. Class G had done it a million times before… technically. It would be fairer to say that they had found a million and one ways of screwing up such a simple task—from botching textbook stealth maneuvers, to checking their faces in pocket mirrors during enemy advancements, to stopping to smell the flowers while crawling in the grass, to just plain running towards live fire scenarios, hoping to score an easy knockout by distraction. Avan Hardins, Class G’s leader, liked that last one a lot, because, to be fair, it worked for him an entire half of the time. The rest of Class G, however, was never so lucky.

For this millionth-and-second drill, Zeri—one of the students who tended to object most to Avan’s methods—decided to take command. His plan: to make Class G’s maneuvers _look_ like their usual, straightforward bumbles, much like if Avan were in charge—rush in while winging it, doing their best to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat, or vice versa.

But it was all to be a ruse, to set up a pincer movement backed by an impregnable defense—and with Zeri in charge, Class D wouldn’t know what hit them. Because along with having a foolproof plan, Zeri had chosen and placed his troops wisely. Meaning that when Class D took the bait, he would have shocktroopers ready to take them by surprise, and snipers to make sure their tracks were covered.

* * *

Unfortunately, those snipers were _also_ from Class G, which meant they were otherwise occupied in pretty much every activity possible except for the one they’d actually been assigned.

Lotte Netzel peeked out the window of the cabin she was hiding inside, in order to survey the class’s situation. Her twin ponytails flapped in the cool, refreshing spring breeze which came in through said window. Gunfire could be heard in the distance already; the majority of the rest of her classmates were already pushing towards the enemy, and as they did so, they were counting on Lotte and one final classmate to watch their backs with their rifles, as well as defend their home base from any opportunists.

Lotte’s rifle lay on the floor beside her, far from being able to help were she somehow caught by surprise. Then again, even were she caught, defense would be a moot point.

Her trigger hand was quite occupied at the moment.

“Dude, seriously,” Lotte nonchalantly sighed to the girl her fingers were inside of at the moment, “You know I’m always happy to help, but I keep thinking there’s, like, gotta be a better way to go about this? For you, I mean.”

Melissa Dalen, standing beside Lotte with her back against the cabin’s wooden interior, could barely process Lotte’s point as waves of heated, ecstatic joy rippled through her body continuously, her inner walls squeezing around Lotte’s fingers as they slid in to the second knuckle, then out again, over and over, back and forth. Wet friction echoed in the breeze as Melissa lay her head against the wall behind her, whispering moans for nobody but herself to hear—and Lotte, if the school reporter truly _was_ so nosy, Melissa supposed. As things stood, it was almost painful to keep her expression as composed as it was.

When the day’s drills were originally announced, Melissa employed her normal tactics: use her stealth skills to make herself scarce so that she wouldn’t be picked. But all that changed when she learned that Zeri planned to lead. She’d jumped into the open, boisterously volunteering with almost frantic hand waving. Getting onto Class G’s team was easy given her reputation as “the silent subduer”.

When the skirmish started, Melissa naturally stayed out of sight, watching and waiting through her sniper’s scope. This exact scenario, however, was where things always tended to get… complicated.

As a rule, exactly five things in Melissa’s life could get her hot and bothered to no end: one, being invisible and unnoticed to others even while out in the open, and, two through five, Zeri. Usually she could deal with one or the other while not making a mess—emotionally or otherwise—of herself.

But ever since her recent transfer from Scout duties to taking up the sanctuary of a sniper’s rifle, things had changed for Melissa. Being able to see Zeri’s face through her scope on missions now, every inch of his body now viewable up close at her command, his tall, chiseled, _sexy_ frame and figure at the mercy of her zoom, catalyzed fantasies of her and him storming army bases together alone, and _intimately_ celebrating their inevitable victory… and it never took long for those thoughts to turn heated, for her eyes to flutter and her body to melt into happy shivers, and for her panties to start getting wet.

Today was no exception.

“Sorry, Lotte, I…” Melissa gasped, her eyes closed, and yet with the sun growing ever brighter in her formless world, and the breeze slowly taking on the scent of musk and sweet taffy. She couldn’t help it, she could _never_ help it, she wished she could, _no she didn’t—_

Melissa bit her lip so hard she wondered if it would split in two as another jolt of desire coursed through her, spreading out from her hips to her heart to every one of her fingers and toes, taking her to a cloud in the sky where only she, and her one and only Darcsen dream boy, were allowed to exist.

_Zeri, Zeri, you should be here with me! Fuck me, Lotte gets better at this every time, though…_

True, this wasn’t Lotte’s first rodeo, and it showed with every thrust Melissa felt inside her. The first time Lotte had walked in on Melissa desperately pleasuring herself on her knees, mewing Zeri’s name like a child who’d lost her favorite toy, Lotte’s heart had—by later admission—surprisingly gone out to her, and Lotte had pledged to help. Thus, Lotte and Melissa had gotten _significant_ practice keeping Melissa “motivated,” over several months of drills.

The results were twofold: first was that Melissa had the best sniper’s marksmanship in not just Class G, but within all of Lanseal Academy—at least, given the occasions she actually got the chance to fire. Second was that now Lotte knew _exactly_ what Melissa liked—what turned Melissa on, what got Melissa off fast—or, when the situation called for it, what got Melissa off _hard_.

Lotte knew exactly how to let her fingers linger inside her friend, twitching and flicking and tickling just the tiniest mischievous bit in her vulva, just before moving out—then doing the same thing again in a completely different way, with completely different tickles and caresses, making every movement an adventure, and turning Melissa’s thighs to jelly. Lotte knew how to go slow, knew how to go fast, knew how to make lots of tiny, fast thrusts at once, sometimes mixed with long ones, knew how to flick Melissa’s clit sometimes, _only_ sometimes, to make sure Melissa didn’t climax too easily, always keeping her on the edge, always keeping her _wanting,_ sometimes to tearful ends…

In short, all that time and fingerwork from snapping cameras paid off. Due to the months they spent together, sometimes on missions, sometimes in darkened alleys and alcoves spying on others, Lotte now possessed far more skill in satisfying Melissa than Zeri likely ever would. Melissa wondered if she’d trained her friend _too_ well—the first time she’d begged the reporter to relieve her, she’d practically had to walk her through the procedure.

But now… well, she’d be lying if she hadn’t thought of giving Lotte pants and a straight hairstyle. Such things worked for a certain armored tech in their class, and since Lotte had early on said that she wanted nothing to do with Zeri’s fan club outside of newspaper column fodder…

Lotte quickened her tempo, pushing her fingers into Melissa deeper and faster, blissfully filling Melissa almost more than she could handle. Almost. “So, you’ve heard of Marina Wulfstan, right, dude?” she said, still in casual conversation mode.

“O-of course I…—mmmmmohhh my _god,_ Lotte—yeah, I have,” Melissa breathed. Her hand was already inside her unbuttoned uniform jacket, fondling her breasts as subtly but as firmly as she was able through the fabric. “Huge fan. Everyone is. Wh-what about her?”

“Well, I was thinking: she was totally super-distant sniper chick too, but she was always there for the rest of her friends in Squad 7. In the end, you knew where she stood.”

The heat, the smooth electricity within Melissa rose again, spreading through her body, and once again, any point Lotte might have been trying to make, however good, took a backseat. “S-…save it for later,” she said, her body twitching, her breasts heaving into her hands, as her breathing grew deeper than she ever thought was possible for her. “How… how are we doing on time? We losing as usual?”

Lotte looked out the window again, and across the field, to see several of her classmates engaged and moving fast—several of them from the battlefield’s sides. “Actually, no! We’re totally winning.”

“Of course! Right. Because Zeri’s so… _tactical_.” Melissa’s eyes fluttered as she pinched her nipples through her bra, rubbing her fingertips along their hardness. “Mmmmm…” she purred. “What I wouldn’t give for him to conquer _me_ …”

“Well, that honor might go to Teach Brixham in the form of detention instead, if the rest of our squad catches us like this.” Lotte walked in front of Melissa with a smile. “Stand by for the big finish, dude.”

With those words, Lotte leaned in, kissing Melissa long and deep, and as their tongues played, she took her fingers out one last time, and moved just a tiny bit up, rubbing Melissa’s clit in circles. The effect was immediate and overwhelming—Melissa leaned into Lotte with a loud moan and wide eyes, her short dark hair swishing back and forth in time with the rocking of her forehead, thoughts hazing over into nothing but sensations, and a single, glorious image of her being tended to, by both Zeri and Lotte, no questions asked, no rejection at risk, out of sight of all others, as they doted on just how wonderful and perfect a girl she was…

Yes.

This would do.

Melissa broke the kiss as her orgasm hit, and she clamped her arms around Lotte as hard as she could while chanting the names of both her loves to the cabin’s ceiling.

* * *

Hastily, through afterglow and recovering breaths, Melissa re-straightened her uniform as Lotte wiped her hands. There’d be showering and laundry tonight—off-schedule to be sure, but this was also something they were used to by now. Melissa took up her rifle, setting her sights outside the window.

“Okay, dude: so, we’ve done enough of these by now that I gotta ask,” Lotte said. “Why don’t you just… go up to him and ask him out?”

Melissa looked at Lotte as if she were crazy. “I have. Lots of times. Our dates are _legendary—_ ”

Lotte smacked her forehead. “Not in your dreams. I mean in the _real world_. You know, where someone might actually see you? Someone like _actually Zeri_ , the boy you like?”

“Oh.” Melissa rolled her eyes. This again. And here she’d thought Lotte understood. “So you haven’t been listening.”

“Yeah, I have,” Lotte retorted, hands on hips. “But I’ve been thinking about what you told me, too. And it sounds to me like, the second you lose the stealth factor, and the fantasy, romance stops being fun, and starts becoming scary. How warm am I?”

Melissa didn’t reply, merely exhaling. She wasn’t going to cop to Lotte being wiser than she looked. Not this late in the game.

“Look, dude,” Lotte said, leaning against the cabin wall next to Melissa. “I totally get it. I’ve covered enough couples and breakups at this academy in my newspaper to know how scary this stuff is. But knowing how it turns out? Having things go _somewhere,_ even if it’s not where you wanted? It’s always better than not knowing. Not trying. Eventually you just get sad anyway—”

_BLAM!_

Melissa’s rifle rang out. Lotte picked up hers to see what had happened, and quickly pieced together that one of Class D’s students had gotten the idea to try and check out Class G’s seemingly unguarded base. He paid for it with a pellet to the chest. “Sweet work, dude. Looks like that’s our contribution to today’s op!”

Melissa’s lips curled up in triumph. “Mmmmm… Zeri will thank me.” A long, silent hesitation passed before she added, “So. You want me to try to get ‘closure’.”

Lotte’s lips morphed into a sly grin. “If you don’t… well, let’s just say I can totally think of some headlines that could force your hand.”

Melissa gaped, looking straight at Lotte. “You wouldn’t. That’s super low.”

Lotte scoffed. “Please, dude, I’ve stooped _way_ lower for my scoops.”

Crap. Melissa was one of the _Lotte Insider_ ’s few readers, and thus knew that Lotte wasn’t lying in the slightest. “Okay, okay, _fine_ ,” she said as chatter from the rest of the returning squad reached their ears. “I’ll ask him out tomorrow at breakfast. Also, uh, hey, Lotte?”

“Yeah?”

Melissa looked away. “Back there, where I said your name…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Lotte said, nudging Melissa’s face back over, and planting a final kiss on her lips. “Lotte Netzel’s here to help the whole world out with truth, dude. Served every day, piping hot and fresh.”

“Thanks,” Melissa said through flushed cheeks as she and Lotte left the cabin to meet the others.

_~fin~_


End file.
